The Frozen Blond Hair
by Doglover645
Summary: What if Flynn Rider never came? Rapunzel now 21, is still living in the tower with Gothel. But a stranger from another land with powers beyond belief shows up one fateful day, and takes her on an adventure that will change her life forever. I promise no Rapunzel/Elsa! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TANGLED OR FROZEN!
1. The Invite

**Hello. This is my very first fanfic ever! So exciting! So please, if you absolutely hate it, keep it to yourself. In other words: no flames! **

**Enjoy! (I hope.)**

Chapter 1: The Invite

Elsa's POV

It was a bright summer day in the kingdom of Arendelle. I sat at my desk trying to get through a large pile of paperwork. As soon as I finished signing the last document, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"Sorry to disturb you, you're Highness, but you have some mail." It was Kai, my faithful assistant.

"Come in Kai," I called.

The door opened and he quickly handed me my mail.

"Thank you, Kai. Is that all?"

"Yes, your majesty." He retreated out of my room.

"Bill, bill bi-wait… what's this?" It was an envelope with the national symbol of Corona, one of our neighboring countries and closest personal friends. I opened the envelope and read through the short letter.

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_ We will not make this too long. We simply wish for you to come to Corona for a few days. When our daughter Rapunzel was a baby, she was kidnapped, and we would like you to be here for the Lantern Send-Off in honor of her 21__st__ birthday. We hope you can attend. Maybe this will be the birthday where the lanterns are the beacon that lead her home._

_Sincerely,_

_King Thomas and Queen Primrose of Corona_

I sat for a moment staring at the letter. 'That's really sad. Their daughter has been kidnapped for 21 years.' I snapped back to reality and realized I had unintentionally covered the floor in a thin frost thinking about how hard this must be on the king and queen. I quickly dismissed the frost and called upon Kai. "Kai, take this down in a letter."

_King Thomas and Queen Primrose of Corona,_

_I would love to attend the ceremony. I have never seen Corona, so I will surely come for a few days to see the floating lanterns and explore the kingdom. I will be there soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Queen Elsa of Arendelle_

"Thank you Kai, now I must pack."

"Of course your majesty, I will go mail this."

He left and I sunk down on my bed. Now I had two tough choices to make. Should I bring Anna, my dearly beloved sister, and should I tell them about my magic? After a few minutes I decided I should leave Anna behind, I didn't think she'd realize the sadness of the situation, or she'd be so overdramatic. I would just tell her that I had to attend to royal business, you know trade, alliances, the boring stuff. I also decided I would what a night or two to tell them about my magic.

I few days later I was bidding my sister goodbye and boarding the ship.

"I love you Anna, be good while I'm away."

"I will Elsa, and I love you too."

I gave her a big hug and turned away boarding the ship. Soon enough, Arendelle was just a sliver of green on the horizon.


	2. A Hard Question

Chapter 2: A Hard Question

Rapunzel's POV

"Pascal, I can't believe tomorrow is my 21st birthday! I'm finally going to do it, I'm going to ask her if I can go see the floating lights."

Pascal the chameleon puffed out his chest to tell me to be bold. "Oh Pascal, maybe now that I'm older she'll finally let me go out into the world…"

My sentence was interrupted from a voice down below.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

She was home. It was finally time.

"Coming Mother." I slipped my hair over the hook and let it fall the full 70 feet down to Mother at the bottom of the tower. As soon as she made a loop for her foot, I heaved on my hair pulling her up until she was at the window.

"Welcome home, Mother," I told her as she pulled off her cloak.

"Rapunzel, how you do that every single day without fail…it must be so tiring."

"It's not too bad."

"Then I don't know why it takes so long, I'm just teasing you dear."

"Okay Mother there's something I wanted to say too you-"

"Rapunzel, I'm feeling kind of down, will you sing for me dear?"

"Of course Mother." I rushed around grabbing her chair, my stool, the hairbrush, and promptly sitting her down in the chair. I began to sing the song as fast as I could, as Mother frantically brushed out my hair.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine._

"Rapunzel," Mother nearly shouted at me.

"So Mother, as I was saying tomorrow is a REALLY big day for me…it's my birthday! Ta-da!"

"I don't think so, your birthday was last year"

"Birthdays are kind of an annual thing. Tomorrow I'm turning 21, and what I really want for my birthday, actually what I've wanted for a few birthdays now-"

"Rapunzel, stop mumbling. You know how I feel about the mumbling, blah, blah blah…I'm just teasing you're adorable I love you so much."

"What I want is... I want to see the floating lights!"

Mother stopped walking and turned towards me.

"Oh, you mean the stars."

"That's the thing, I've tracked the stars, and they're always constant. But these only appear on my birthday and I can't help feeling like…like they're meant for me."

"Why Rapunzel, I know that isn't true. And Mother Knows Best."

"Please Mother I really want to-"

"Rapunzel we are done talking about this, understand?"

"Yes Mother."

Well, that didn't go as well as I hoped. I guess I'll be watching them from my window again this year, and probably every year they light the sky.


	3. Arriving in Corona

Chapter 3: Arriving in Corona

Elsa's POV

"Queen Elsa?"

"What is it Kai?"

"I just thought you would like to know that we will be arriving in port soon."

"Thank you Kai."

I jumped out of bed. I was so excited that I was finally here, after a long three day voyage. As quickly as I could, I got myself above deck. Corona was HUGE. It looked like Arendelle, except four times as large. When we arrived in port, I was the first one off the ship. I felt like Anna, so excited to be in a new place. I even tripped over a loose piece of cobblestone! As I walked swiftly through the town, I noticed that the people seemed friendly. I finally made it to the castle. I told the guards that I was visiting royalty and that I wanted to see the king and queen. They showed me the way, and I finally met them.

"Presenting, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," the guard announced loudly.

As I walked into the throne room, I got to meet the king and queen.

"Nice to meet you Queen Elsa," King Thomas said in a smooth voice.

"Please, it's just Elsa," I responded.

We had a long conversation about various royal things. Then they told me about a magical golden flower and how it saved Queen Primrose. I didn't know that there was other magic besides the troll's and my own. 'Should I tell them about the magic I possess? No, I'll do it tomorrow.' They went on to tell me about how their daughter was born with long golden hair, and was then kidnapped. They also explained how they launch floating lanterns into the sky on her birthday each year, hoping they will lead her home.

"Well, it's getting late, and it's been a long day, so I'm going to bed," I told them.  
"Good night Elsa, tomorrow we hope you can explore the town."

"I most definitely will!"

The next day I asked the King and Queen if I could borrow a horse to explore the area. They gave me a white horse named Maximus to ride. I took off into the woods. I hadn't felt so free since I was in my ice castle! Eventually I ended up at this canyon wall. I hopped off Maximus and went to go sit up against the ivy covered wall, and the craziest thing happened! I slipped right through the ivy into a cave! I told Maximus to wait for me outside the cave. I went in and discovered a really tall tower. 'It's too steep to climb, so I'll have to make my own way up!' With a flick of my wrist, I made a staircase out of ice and climbed up to the small wooden window. I knocked, but no one answered. I opened the small window and climbed through.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

Then everything went black.


	4. The Discovery

Chapter 4: The Discovery

Rapunzel's POV

I stared at the unconscious blond haired girl on my floor. I had her wacked hard with the cast iron skillet (a.k.a: frying pan) I use to cook me and Mother breakfast in the morning. I decided that a sleeping blond girl would be enough to convince her that I could handle myself in the world. After several failed attempts, I finally managed to get the girl in the armoire. Just in time too.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

"Yes, Mother."

I again pulled her up into the window.

"Mother I know you think I'm too weak to handle myself out in the world but-"

"Rapunzel, if this is about the stars, I thought we dropped the subject."

"Yes I know, I'm leading up to that, I-"

"Enough with the lights Rapunzel! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER, EVER!"

I slowly stepped away from the closet where the girl was.

"All I wanted to tell you Mother, is that I know what I want for my birthday now."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"New paint, made from the white shells you once brought me."

"That's a very long trip Rapunzel, almost three days' time!"

"I just thought it was a better idea than the…stars."

She sighed, and agreed. I packed her a basket while she put on her cloak. A few minutes later, she disappeared. As soon as she did I let the girl out of the closet and tied her in a chair with my own hair as a rope. Pascal went and woke up the girl using his tongue.

"What the…where am I?" The girl asked. She started to struggle against the hair.

"Struggling…struggling is pointless," I told her. She looked so lost and scared.

"Why did you tie me up? I am the Queen of Arendelle!"

"You're…the queen?"

"Yes, now please let me go!"

"First, answer me this. Who else knows where I am? Tell me!"

She looked kind of scared. She was staring at her feet. I looked down too, and saw why she looked kind of scared.

The floor around her feet was covered in frost.


	5. The Sun and the Snow (part 1)

Chapter 5: The Sun and the Snow (Part 1)

Elsa's POV

'No, this can't be happening! My ice is...'

I didn't get to finish my thought. The other girl spoke up.

"How did…did you?"

'What should I do? There's no use lying so I might as well'

"Can you keep a secret," I asked the blond haired girl.

She nodded.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and opened my hand.

Snowflakes flurried everywhere.


	6. The Sun and the Snow (part 2)

Chapter 5: The Sun and the Snow (part 2)

Rapunzel's POV

Mother always told me it was rude to stare, but I was awe-struck. This girl, this queen, just emitted snowflakes from her hand.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a long story, I could tell you, if you would untie me. Wait, is this…hair?"

I followed her eyes as they darted around the room. They were following the flow of my hair around the room.

"Yes, I have seventy feet of golden hair."

'Wait, should I tell her? She would probably understand, right?' I knew what I had to do.

"It's not just long…it also has, magic."

The girl's jaw dropped to the floor.

"What? Can you show me?"

I slowly nodded, and began to sing the song. My hair was glowing, and the girl looked confused.

"That's it? It just glows?"

"No, it also heals wounds, and reverses aging to an extent. Mother told me that when I was young, people would cut it and try to sell it. But when it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power."

The girl nodded, but she didn't freak out like I expected.

"Okay, why are you here?"

"I saw a tower, and climbed up it, end of story."

I looked at Pascal, who gave me a nod. He was telling me I should trust her.

"Do you know what these are?" I asked her, revealing my painting of the floating lights.

"You mean the lantern thing they do for the princess?"

"Lanterns…I knew they weren't stars! Okay, I really want to see these lanterns. You will act as my guide and take me to the lanterns, and return me home safely."

The girl thought for a moment, then looked at me.

"Fine, but we do it my way," she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What's your name?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, but you can call me Elsa. What about you?"

"Rapunzel, and this is Pascal. He's my pet chameleon."

"Well Rapunzel, are you ready?"

"Born ready, Elsa!"


	7. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 6: The Adventure Begins

Elsa's POV

'Golden hair with magical properties? She has to be the lost princess! Should I tell her? No, I'll wait until later.'

She finally released me from the chair.

"Ok Rapunzel, a word to the wise: take the frying pan."

"I got it."

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, off we go!"

I opened the window and began to descend the icy staircase.

"Did you make this," she asked, obviously impressed.

"Yes, I did. But this is nothing, you should've seen the ice castle I made in the mountains of Arendelle!"

I hit the ground, but Rapunzel was nowhere to be seen.

"Coming Rapunzel?"

Then I saw her, still in the window. She hooked her hair to something and leapt, sailing down, until she was a mere six inches from the ground. She quickly halted, looking terrified to touch the ground. She extended her foot so her toes were in the grass. She let herself down and was already running toward the mouth of the cave. But she suddenly stopped and turned around.

"You do know how to make that vanish right?" She was referring to my staircase.

"Because Mother would probably freak if she saw it…"

"Yes Rapunzel, I do."

As quickly as I made it, it disappeared into nothingness.

And together, we ran out of the cave, with Rapunzel saying something about this being where her life began.


	8. Elsa's Past

Chapter 7: Elsa's Past

Rapunzel's POV

"THIS IS WHEN MY LIFE BE-GINS!"

"Whoa, cool your jets Rapunzel."

"Sorry, I don't get out much, or at all for that matter."

I was running around like a madwoman. I was swinging on a branch with my hair, exploring a little pond, and doing cartwheels down a hill. While I was doing these things, I couldn't help but think about how Mother would feel about all this. Eventually I was crying, feeling like Worst Daughter #1.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elsa said as she put a hand on my shoulder. Her touch was ice cold. No surprise there.

"I just…feel like I shouldn't do this. You probably don't understand how it feels to leave the only person who means everything to you."

She pondered this for a second, then sat down next to me.

"Actually, I do understand. You see, when I was little, my younger sister Anna would wake me up every night to build a snowman. One night while we were playing, my magic got out of hand, and I hit her. She nearly died, and for the next 13 years of my life I had to be isolated from her. I never got to see, talk, or play with her." Her eyes were getting wet.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's okay, the past is in the past. Some adventure, some rebellion is good, healthy even. But if you want I can take you back-"

"NO! I'm going to see the floating lights!"

"Well you can't do that if you're sitting here, now can you?"

I smiled and wiped away the tears.

"I'm getting kind of hungry."

Elsa just smiled.

"On the way here, I saw a restaurant called 'The Snuggly Duckling'…shall we?"

"I love ducklings!"

On the way she told me about her coronation gone wrong, how she exiled herself, and how love is the key to controlling her powers.

"Can you show me a little bit of what they can do?"

"Sure, give me the pan."

I handed it to her and almost instantly in was covered in ice. Then it was gone.

"Those are really cool, Elsa."

"Thanks, although I used to think of them as a curse. I was always so afraid of hurting people that…"

She trailed off, and a circle of frost formed on the grass around her.

"Elsa? Elsa! You're kind of freezing stuff."

"Oh, oops." She giggled and thawed the grass. Finally we reached The Snuggly Duckling. I yanked the door opened and saw the last thing I expected to see.

Ruffians and thugs.


	9. Empty

**Author's Note: Something I forgot to say. Maximus is leaving to go back to the castle because Elsa didn't return immediately. Thank you all my fans! Watch out for song references in the writing, all from Tangled or Frozen.**

Chapter 8: Emptiness

Mother Gothel's POV

Something was there. I didn't know what, but something _was _there. I grabbed a thick stick, ready to attack. All I saw was a white horse with the kingdom symbol on it.

"Oh, a palace horse. Wait…where's your rider? RAPUNZEL!"

I took off in the other direction, back towards the tower.

"Rapunzel, let down your hair! Rapunzel?"

I ran around the base of the tower to a secret entrance. I quickly climbed into the tower. I looked everywhere, but Rapunzel wasn't there. I was running my hands through my hair out of fear when I noticed something shiny. On a small part of the floor, there was ice.

"How is there ice on the floor? Wait, wasn't a queen coming to visit? With magic ice and snow powers or something? She's been here…she must have taken Rapunzel!"

I rushed over to my drawer and pulled out my dagger.


	10. Who's Dreaming?

Chapter 9: Who's dreaming?

Elsa's POV

_For the first time in well ever_

_My life is flashing before my eyes_

_For the first time in well ever_

_I feel like I'm about to die!_

"Umm...not exactly what I was expecting from a place called the Snuggly Duckling," I whispered to Rapunzel.

"Is this you?" I gruff voice asked.

Uh-oh.

He was pointing to a poster with my picture on it that said "Visiting Corona: The Queen of Arendelle!"

"Hey guys, do you smell that?" The man asked his buddies. "That's the smell of ransom! I call dibs!"

"What about me…I'm broke?" Another one added.

They began to fight over who would get to sell me for ransom.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY GUIDE!" It was Rapunzel.

"Look, I need her to take me to see the floating lanterns, because I've been dreaming about it my whole life! Find your humanity! Haven't any of you ever had a dream?"

The biggest thug turned around and began walking toward Rapunzel cornering her with a battle axe in his hand.

"I had a dream once."

Then he went and _sang_ about his dream, and everyone else joined in.

'Nice job Rapunzel. Thank you!'

I even joined in, but then things turned bad. Rapunzel had told me about Mother Gothel. Just the general things, like what she looked like and how she acted. I looked out one of the windows and saw a woman. She had black curly hair and was beautiful, but a little on the older side. Lucky for me, the song just ended.

"Rapunzel, hide. She's here!"

"Who?"

I shot her a look, and she understood immediately. We dove over the bar counter onto the floor and ducked.  
"How do we get out?" She was obviously scared.

I smirked and said "We create a distraction."

I stood up and yelled at Gothel.

"Hey, lady! Over here!" "Rapunzel, go now!"

She began to crawl to the door.

I thought about cold, ice, and snow. A giant snowball was forming between my hands. Then it exploded and covered the room in a blanket of heavy snow. Gothel was on the ground, so I started to run towards the door. I grabbed Rapunzel and we ran. We didn't stop running until we were at least half of a mile away.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that!"

"Honestly, I didn't either. I just knew we needed to get out of there fast."

We sank to the ground, exhausted.

"We never did get food," Rapunzel said.

That was very true.


	11. A Seed of Doubt

Chapter 10: A Seed of Doubt

Rapunzel's POV

Just as everything's going well, something had to go wrong.

Elsa and I were walking along the path when all of the sudden, Elsa slipped on loose ground and got a bad cut on her knee. I helped her over to the nearest clearing and sit her down.

"So Rapunzel, let's see that magic hair in action." She said with a weak smile.

I carefully wrapped my hair around her knee and sang the song.

"Please don't freak out!"

But she didn't. She stayed perfectly calm, and smiled.

"It's getting kind of late, so let's stay here for the night. I'll go get some wood for a fire." She walked away on her newly healed leg and was quickly out of sight.

"Well, I thought she'd never leave!"

"Mother? How did you find me?"

"It was simple really, I just followed the sound of complete and utter betrayal and followed that. Come on Rapunzel, we're going home."

"Mother, I met someone."

"Yes, the queen who nearly destroyed her kingdom. I'm so proud!"

"But, she's really nice, and I finally have a real friend."

"Rapunzel, did it ever occur to you _why_ she's helping you?"

"Because she's a good person and wants to help me live my dream."

She took a deep breath and said nothing (for once.)

"Just be warned Rapunzel.

_If she's lying don't come crying! Mother Knows Best!"_

Then she disappeared into the night.

'Lying? About what?'

All of the sudden, Mother made me think differently about my new friend. I started to hear a voice, but I was too busy contemplating if Mother was right about Elsa.

"Rapunzel? Are you okay?" It was Elsa.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought I guess."

She shrugged and just started building a fire. She made it look easy.

'Ironic, since she's the Snow Queen of Arendelle.'

"Elsa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Rapunzel."

"Why are you helping me with this whole floating lantern thing? It's not like you're getting anything in return."

"It's because, well..." She paused for a moment. "You seem like a nice girl, and there's nothing better than helping someone realize their dream."

"Oh, okay then. Well good night Elsa!"

"Night Rapunzel."

I curled myself up in my hair and fell asleep.


	12. Books are Good

Chapter 11: Books are Good

Elsa's POV

"Happy Birthday Rapunzel!"

She groggily acknowledged me. With a flick of my wrist a made a little birthday cake out of ice.

"Now, can that be real cake?"

"Sorry Rapunzel, but no."

She sighed and said "well, let's get going."

We walked for a while, then we reached the bridge into the kingdom.

"Hey, Rapunzel. Is it okay if we go to the library?"

"YES! I love to read!"

We went over to the library.

"Excuse me, but do you have any books with mythology about Corona?" I asked the librarian.

"Over there," she said as she pointed to a small shelf.

"Thank you."

I pulled out the thickest book and sat down in a chair.

'Let's see. Magic flower.' It had the whole story about the Queen, the flower, Rapunzel's kidnapping, and Mother Gothel.

'I should just tell her now. I can reunite her with her parents' right after the ceremony.'

I didn't even notice Rapunzel come over.

"What are you reading Elsa?"

"Oh, just a story about a princess."

"Cool, can I see."

'Now or never.'

I simply set down the book and walked out of the library.


	13. The Lanterns

Chapter 12: The Lanterns

Rapunzel's POV

She quickly went past me and out of the library. I hurried out after her only to find Elsa pacing in the ally.

"What was that about?"

She was obviously on edge, ice was creeping up the walls.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just needed some air."

She was hiding something. A lost princess? What could that be about?

"You know what? The lanterns will be flying soon, the music's playing, let's go have some fun!"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the town square. She even bought me a little purple flag with the Corona sun on it. I started to dance to the music, and time flew by.

"To the boats!" One of the guards called, and Elsa pulled me over to a little wooden boat.

"What's this?"

"Maybe you should have a good seat for the biggest night of your life."

After a few minutes the lanterns lit the sky. They were SO beautiful, I couldn't believe I was actually there!

"Rapunzel."

I turned around and Elsa was holding two lanterns. We both launched one into the air, and I never wanted this to end. But of course, it did.

"Okay, I need you to wait out here for a moment."

We were outside the castle, and for some reason Elsa wanted to go into the castle.

"Yeah, sure."

She turned and disappeared into the castle.


	14. Threatened

Chapter 13: Threatened

Elsa's POV

I turned and ran into the castle at top speed. Eventually I found the king and queen.

"Elsa? You never came back last night. What happened?"

"Long story. But I have great news! I found your daughter!"

They looked at me like they didn't know what to believe.

"Just follow me."

I turned and ran with them right behind me. I burst through the castle doors, but Rapunzel wasn't there.

"What…she was just here."

I looked down and found a note:

_Your time is short Snow Queen_

_Watch your back._

'This can't be happening. Who would…? Gothel!'

"Did Maximus return?"

"Yes this morning." Queen Primrose told me.

"I need him again."

A guard brought him over. I hopped on and took off as fast as I could towards the tower.


	15. Realization

Chapter 14: Realization

Rapunzel's POV

She had only been gone for a minute when I heard a familiar cackle. I didn't have time to process this before the world went black.

I woke up back in my room, my blond hair flowing all over the floor. I heard Mother downstairs, but I didn't feel like getting up. I just laid on my bed inspecting the paintings on my ceiling. All of the sudden something caught my eye. I pulled out the purple flag that was in my pocket. I looked from it to the painting and back again. I realized that all over my paintings, I had subconsciously put the sun emblem everywhere. Then memories flooded back to me. My parents, my _real _parents. The King and Queen. _I_ was the lost princess Elsa was reading about. _I _was the reasons for the lanterns. Mother said something from downstairs, but I couldn't process it. I drew back the curtains to my room.

"I am the lost princess," it was barely audible.

"Please speak up Rapunzel you know how I hate the mumbling!"

"I am the lost princess, aren't I?"

She had a look of shock on her face.

"Rapunzel, why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

"It was you! It was all you!" I shoved by her.

"I spent my whole life hiding away from the world, afraid that they would use me for my power, but I should have hidden from you!"

"Rapunzel, this is how it should be. Us here together…" she went to pat me on the head, but I grabbed her wrist.

"No! I'm going back to find Elsa. Even if you keep me here, I will never let you use my hair again!"

She broke free and tumbled into a mirror. It fell to the ground and shattered. I turned away from Mother and began to walk away.

"You want me to be the bad guy? Fine, now I'm the bad guy."


	16. Snow Queen Down

Chapter 15: Snow Queen Down

Elsa's POV

We took off over the bridge into the forest, Maximus galloping at full speed. I knew Rapunzel was in danger, I knew Gothel had her.

"Come on Max, a little faster boy."

He whinnied in response and darted forward. We came to the wall and Max ran right through the ivy into the cave. The enormous stone tower stood in front of me. I flicked my wrist and formed another ice staircase. Before I was even at the window, I blasted it open.

"Rapunzel! Are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Rapunzel chained up and gagged. I didn't have time to think before an incredibly sharp pain penetrated my core. I slumped to the ground, gripping my stomach and gasping for air. I realized what had happened

Mother Gothel stabbed me with a knife.

**Oh no Elsa!**


	17. A Promise

Chapter 16: A Promise

Rapunzel's POV

"No Elsa!"

I watched in horror as Mother Gothel stabbed Elsa in the side. Elsa fell to the ground, wincing in pain and gasping for air.

"Look you you've done Rapunzel. Don't worry, our secret will die with her."

Gothel grabbed my chains and tried to pull me down into the tower. I tried to pull away with all my might.

"Rapunzel, stop fighting me!"

My gag slipped loose, allowing me to speak.

"No! I will never stop fighting and trying to get away from you. But, if you let me save her, I will go with you."

"No Rapunzel." Elsa muttered from across the room.

"I won't fight, I won't try to escape. Just let me save her. You and I will be together, forever. Just like you want."

She chained Elsa to a post and muttered something about if she gets ideas about following us.

"Elsa! Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"I don't want you to do this."

"I don't want you to die."

Just as I was about to start singing, she pulled forward like she was about to hug me.

She didn't.


	18. Ice Shard

Chapter 17: Ice Shard

Elsa's POV

I couldn't let her go with Gothel just to save me. She had told me about how her hair loses its power once it's cut. I knew what I had to do.

"I don't want you to die."

Rapunzel opened her mouth to sing the song. I leaned forward, looking like I was going to hug her, but I didn't. I gathered her hair and sliced it with an ice piece I formed in my hand. Her hair fell to the floor. It turned from golden blond to dark brown, like my mother's was.

"NO! What have you done?" Gothel shrieked.

Her hair turned pure white, her skin sagged. She pulled her cloak over her head and started to spin around the room. She tripped on some of the loose hair and tumbled out the window. Rapunzel turned back to me.

"Elsa? Elsa stay with me!"

She took my hand and put it on her head, singing the song through her tears.

I softly coughed. Darkness was forming on the edges of my vision.

"Tell…Anna…I…want…to…build…a…snowman. Give…her…this."

With the last bit of energy I had, I formed a necklace out of ice. It had a small picture of us together. Rapunzel was crying.

"Be…the…great…queen…I…know…you…can…be," I told Rapunzel.

Darkness consumed me.


	19. Flower Gleam and Glow

Chapter 18: Flower Gleam and Glow

Rapunzel's POV

Elsa's eyes slid shut. The small smile on her face vanished. I couldn't believe it. The only friend I had (besides Pascal) just…I couldn't even think about it. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse _

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

What once was mine."

A single tear slipped off of my cheek onto Elsa's pale one. It dissolved into her face. With a small orange light, a glowing flower appeared on her cheek. Then bright streams of orange light emerged from where Mother had stabbed her. They were crusted with white on the edges. The orange light danced around the room, and a large glowing flower appeared at the center of it all. Then the lights vanished.

"Rapunzel?" A soft voice murmured, Elsa's voice.

"Elsa! You're alive!"

I tackled her giving her a big hug.

"Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't let you go with Gothel and be a slave for eternity just to save me!"

"Thanks, Elsa. You are an amazing friend."

"I do believe a certain someone has parents to return to!"

We bolted out of the tower, and it was really hot out. I heard a soft moaning behind me.

'This can't be good for Elsa'

"Elsa, you al-" I turned around and saw Elsa collapsed on the ground.

"This is awful, I have to get her to the royal doctor!"

With all my strength I hauled her onto Maximus and we took off.

**This is a joke section, this and the next chapter. This did happen, just not in the way you think.**

Elsa's POV

"Elsa, do you still have your ice magic?"

"I don't know."

I opened her palm.

Flames danced on my fingertips.

"Wait, what?"


	20. Continuation

Chapter 19: Continuation

Elsa's POV

**By popular demand, I have decided to write a quick continuation of the joke chapter. This did happen, just wait until the end. You'll see…**

**If you've already read "**_**Flower Gleam and Glow" **_**re-read it, it's been updated.**

Heat, all I could think about was heat.

I couldn't believe it. Now I was an even more destructive force. Instead of freezing all of Arendelle in an eternal winter, I could melt everything. Or worse, set everything ablaze.

"Elsa, are you okay? You look…different."

I looked into a broken mirror that laid on the floor. My hair was bright red, like Anna's. I wasn't pale, but quite rosy in the cheeks. I opened my palm and small flames flew out of my hand into the open air.

"No! This…this can't be happening."

It was all too much, I broke down in tears. When they hit the floor, they didn't shatter into icy pieces, instead they started tiny fires. I regained enough composure to put them out with a flick of my hand.

Suddenly it got really hot…so hot…so hot.

I could barely stay conscious, Rapunzel hovered over me.

She opened her mouth and said "She'll be fine, just give her time." It wasn't her voice.

"Keep the room at an extremely low temperature."

The cold felt great. I opened my hand, and the snow was back.

* * *

I woke up drenched in sweat.

"Elsa! You're alright!"

We were in the castle, somehow.

"What happened?"

Rapunzel explained how I had a heat stroke, and the doctor said to keep the temperature in the room really low. The King and Queen strolled into the room and hugged their daughter.

"You figured it out on your own I guess."

"Yep."

The Queen walked over to my bed.

"How is it that _you_ got heat stroke, and _you _can sustain this freezing temperature?"

"I guess it's time to tell you the truth."

I showed them the ice and snow I could create, and I told them my whole story. Then Rapunzel told them about our adventure. She stared at us for a second then smiled.

"I have something to tell you girls too."

Rapunzel and I looked at each other.

"You're cousins!"

I was totally taken off guard. This was incredible, I saved my cousin and she saved me.

"Anna is going to love this."

And the invitation was sent.

Anna was coming to Corona.

**Sorry if you guys hated how I incorporated the joke chapter into the story. But I didn't know where to go with it. :D**


	21. The Truth

Chapter 20: The Truth

Elsa's POV

**Thanks to Wings of Sanguine for the idea! So glad you guys liked my fic. It's my first ever and I'm glad it's such a big hit. If you guys have any ideas for other stories leave a review!**

***FROZEN SPOILER* In this chapter, Anna still has a blond streak in her hair. I know after she thawed it went away, so just bear with me!**

Elsa's POV

Three days later, I was standing on the pier. Anna was coming today and I couldn't wait to see her. Rapunzel was with me just as excited as I was, she got to meet her cousin. Then we saw it, large ship with the flag of Arendelle on it. It pulled into the harbor and Anna nearly tackled me when she got off the ship.

"Anna! I'm so happy to see you, so is she." I pointed to Rapunzel.

"Anna, meet our long-lost cousin Princess Rapunzel!"

They hugged and chatted the whole way to the castle. We went into Rapunzel's room and sat down.

"Hey, what's this?" She was pointing at Anna's blond streak.

"I was born with it. I dreamt I was kissed by a troll when I was a baby."

I took a deep breath. Time to tell Anna the truth.

"No, you weren't."

"Elsa, what are you talking about?"

"When we were little, you would wake me up every night to build snowmen. One night we were playing and I accidentally struck you with my powers. Mama and Papa had to take you to the trolls who erased your memories of my magic. Then Mama and Papa decided until I could control my powers, I had to be isolated from you. Every day you asked to build snowmen I wanted to come out, but I couldn't. I couldn't risk hurting you again. I'm sorry Anna, I should have told you sooner."

Then the tears started to fall and the temperature in the room dropped.

"Elsa, it's alright. I love you."

I looked up at Anna. She was my sister. Despite her clumsiness and silliness, I loved her more than anything in the world.

"I love you too."

I gave her a big hug.

"Hey, I want some of this family action!"

Rapunzel joined the hug. We were finally together, I finally felt like I had a real family.


	22. Happy Ending

Chapter 21: Happy Ending

There was a huge celebration for Rapunzel's homecoming. It was a whole week and so much fun. Anna and I were stuffing our faces with chocolate pretty much every night, and waking up with stomach aches pretty much every morning. On the last night I made an ice rink in the courtyard. We had so much fun. Rapunzel was a princess worth waiting for.

"Elsa, is this the reason you helped me see the floating lanterns?"

"Yes, because family is a bond that shouldn't be broken."

I turned to Anna and hugged her like I never did before.

It was true, family is the greatest magic of all.


End file.
